


Jane Eyre Kink

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [15]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Roleplay, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incompatible kinks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane Eyre Kink

Having convenient sex with Sheppard was easy at first; then Rodney started researching their compatibility, and things went to hell. He and Sheppard swapped a questionnaire and discovered they had nothing in common.

"Damn," Rodney said. He concentrated, and then started circling relies. "How about -- ?"

Sheppard frowned. "I'm not letting you piss on my dresses."

"Two words," Rodney said. " _Strict governess_."

Later, Rodney stared up at John, hands obediently behind his back; John was quick with the ruler. John somehow managed to look prim, even as he hiked his skirts up and took hold of his dick.


End file.
